totallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Variant Fighter
Fighter Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points *'''Hit Dice:''' 1d10 per fighter level. *'''Hit Points at 1st Level:''' 10 + your Constitution modifier. *'''Hit Points at Higher Levels:''' 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per fighter level after 1st. Proficiencies *'''Armor:''' All armor, shields *'''Weapons:''' All simple and martial weapons *'''Tools:''' None *'''Saving Throws:''' Strength, Constitution *'''Skills:''' Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival. Equipment *(a) chain mail or (b) leather armor, longbow, and 20 arrows *(a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons *(a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) two handaxes *(a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background, and start with 5d4 x 10 gp. Fighting Style At first level, choose one of the following options. *'''Archery:''' You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. *'''Defense: '''While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. *'''Dueling:''' When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. *'''Great Weapon Fighting:''' When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. *'''Protection:''' When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. *'''Two-Weapon Fighting:''' When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. *'''Mariner''' '''(Unearthed Arcana):''' As long as you are not wearing heavy armor or using a shield, you have a swimming speed and a climbing speed equal to your normal speed, and you gain a +1 bonus to AC. *'''Close Quarters Shooter (Unearthed Arcana):''' You are trained in making ranged attack at close quarters. When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Your ranged attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. Finally, you have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. *'''Tunnel Fighter (Unearthed Arcana):''' You excel at defending narrow passages, doorways, and other tight spaces. As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Martial Archetype At third level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate in your combat styles and techniques. It grants you a feature at 3rd level, and again at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. General #[[Variant Fighter#Contract Killer|Contract Killer]] #[[Variant Fighter#Galant|Galant]] #[[Variant Fighter#Guardian|Guardian]] #[[Variant Fighter#Gunslinger|Gunslinger]] #[[Variant Fighter#Meteor Knight|Meteor Knight]] #[[Variant Fighter#Runescarred|Runescarred]] #[[Variant Fighter#Spirit Knight|Spirit Knight]] #[[Variant Fighter#Templar|Templar]] Arcane #[[Variant Fighter#Arcane Thrower|Arcane Thrower]] Elemental #[[Variant Fighter#Elemental Knight|Elemental Knight]] #[[Variant Fighter#Stormtamer|Stormtamer]] Light #[[Variant Fighter#Holy Heart|Holy Heart]] #[[Variant Fighter#Timeless Monumental|Timeless Monumental]] Spirit #[[Variant Fighter#Champion of Deception|Champion of Deception]] #[[Variant Fighter#Discordant|Discordant]] #[[Variant Fighter#Silverblade|Silverblade]] Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Contract Killer Contract Killers are the boogeymen of the criminal underworld, typically only employed by creatures who understand that sometimes to make sure a loose end stays tied up, you need a professional who can... go the distance. Also known as Soulstealers, unscrupulous individuals of this way of life make a goodly amount of coin working with devils, the most desperate to use their talents to acquire rare or particularly irritating souls. Students of this archetype usually work in pairs, master and pupil passing their trade on down the line, although also working in groups occasionally on bigger targets. The most essential thing to know about a Contract Killer is that when their targets die, the right to their soul is passed on to them. They can use that soul in trade, although certain souls are worth infinitely more than others. The appearance that deed takes is a physical one, and it differs between Contract Killers. You can choose your own appearance for your deeds, or roll on the table below. '''Open Contract''' Beginning at 3rd level, you learn to curse your targets with a mark of impending death. As a bonus action, choose a creature you can see within 30 feet of you. For the next hour, or until the curse is removed by a remove curse spell or similar magic, a brand or tattoo of your own design appears on a part of its body. Additionally, for the duration, you can see a faintly glowing outline of that creature even if it is heavily obscured from you. 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood blocks this outline. Once per round, when you hit the cursed creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 force damage to the target. Once you reach 10th level, the additional force damage dealt increases to 2d8. You can use this feature twice, and you regain any expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. '''Services Rendered''' Starting at 3rd level, you gain the ability to take ownership of a creature's soul in its death. When a target of your Open Contract curse dies while within 120 feet of you, you can immediately manifest a deed to its soul (if it has one) as a magical object you are carrying (no action required). The deed remains until you destroy it, detailed below, or until you die. While a deed remains, the creature's soul is not considered free or willing for the purposes of effects that would return it to life. You can use your bonus action to destroy a deed, and you learn the creature's most immediate concerns or intentions during the hour prior to its death. You can own a maximum number of deeds with this feature equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1) at any given time. '''Reverse Curse''' Beginning at 7th level, you have learned to adapt some of your curse's magic to enhance yourself. As an action you can gain one of the following benefits for the next hour: * '''On The Scent.''' You have advantage on Wisdom checks you make to track or spot creatures, and to determine a creature's intentions or truthfulness. * '''Devil's Tongue.''' You have advantage on Charisma checks you make to coax information from a creature. * '''Second Shadow.''' You have advantage on Dexterity checks you make to remain unnoticed or hidden. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1) and you regain all expended uses after you complete a long rest. '''Pay It Forward''' At 10th level, when you use your Services Rendered feature to create a deed, you can use your reaction to immediately destroy the deed and regain a use of your Open Contract feature. '''Now You See Me ''' At 15th level, you gain the ability to become invisible when you use your Second Wind, until the start of your next turn. You become visible again to any creature you damage or force to make a saving throw during that time that isn't cursed by you. '''Death Warrant''' Beginning at 18th level, when you hit a creature cursed by your Open Contract feature, if the damage would reduce it to an amount of hit points equal to or lower than twice your Fighter level, it dies. Galant Guardian Gunslinger Meteor Knight Runescarred Spirit Knight Templar Arcane Thrower Elemental Knight Stormtamer Holy Heart Timeless Monumental Champion of Deception Discordant Silverblade